Henry Merchant
Henry Merchant was Emily Merchant's husband from the Victorian age. History At some point, Emily Merchant's father arranged a marriage between his daughter and Henry. Emily's father wanted Emily to marry into a family with such a noble title. Emily and Henry never cared about the other one as Emily admits she never loved him nor knew him. Sometime after the marriage, Emily wandered through an Anomaly and became stranded on the other side. Some years later, Emily returned to Henry and claimed that she had no memory of her disappearance. Apparently she had forgotten how to act in the Victorian age and Henry soon became angry and embarrassed at being laughed at throughout London for his manifestly mad wife. Episode 5.3 As Henry and Emily walked the streets of Victorian London the day after another vicious killing from a mysterious killer by the name of "Spring-Heeled Jack", Henry finds it amusing that many believe the killer is a mythical being. Emily however "un-womanly" talks about the killing and the injuries and states that no human could do that kind of damage. Henry, who has for some time had to deal with Emily's talk of anomalies and creatures tells her that she is out of place. The two then ride off in a carriage. Henry later follows Emily to a Victorian Warehouse with a man from Bedlam Asylum, Dr. Webster. Henry intends to have his wife locked away where she won't harm his public image anymore but lies about how he is more concerned for her own safety. Henry then confronts Emily and finds her with another man, ARC team leader Matt Anderson. Henry, believing that Emily is having an affair with him, demands that Emily come with him at once. Just as she leads her away, Matt threatens to shoot Henry with his EMD and tells Emily that Henry intends to lock her away in Bedlam Asylum forever. Dr. Webster knocks out Matt and Henry and Dr. Webster bind Emily and they rush off to Bedlam Asylum. Henry questions her on where she went and soon deems her insane when he sees that she is dressed like the way that she is. He also assumes correctly that Emily has fallen in love with Matt. During the ride, Spring-Heeled Jack, actually a Raptor that came through an anomaly, attacks and kills the driver. Henry orders Dr. Webster to investigate and he too is brutally killed by the raptor. Emily then is forced to knock Henry out and steal her daggers back from him. She and Matt run off and chase the Raptor back to its nest at the Victorian Warehouse and a stunned Henry follows. Seeing her robes match the description of Spring-Heeled Jack on the wanted posters, he assumes that she is Spring-Heeled Jack. After Emily refuses to go back with Matt to the 21st century, Henry confronts her at gunpoint and tells her thatshe shall be hung for her crimes. Emily, tired of Henry's abuse tells him that she is no longer his wife; she then tries to go through the anomaly but is shot by Henry. Henry is amazed at Emily's disappearance through the anomaly and also goes through to find Matt bending over her, checking out her wounds. Henry then holds Matt at gunpoint but is horrified at the 21st century technology around him and accuses Emily of mesmerising him. Emily tries to calm him down, but the alarm that Henry sets off awakens the Raptor that was brought there. Matt gets away just in time but the Raptor then attacks Henry and brutally kills him by biting into his head. Becker checks his pulse after stunning the Raptor and confirms Henry's death. Emily appears shocked but not saddened. Trivia *When his character was announced, many fans speculated that this was Emily's father. *During the Series 5 "30 day countdown" in which for each day leading up to the series premiere, a promotional image, sneak preview or behind the scenes clip was released. One picture that showed Henry looking through a script accidentally labeled him as "Oliver Leek". Source *http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0389621/ Merchant, Henry Category:Males Merchant, Henry Category:Antagonists Category:Civilians Category:Civilians involved in incursions Category:Alternate era characters Category:Deceased Category:Creature victims